


No Peeking!

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Partial Nudity, Strip Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Isabela stops by for a game of Strip Wicked Grace at Merrill's place.





	No Peeking!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The boots will be the last thing to go.


End file.
